Thunderbird Mail Service
Faction Information Thunderbird Mail Service (TMS) is a suit-owned courier service for the delivery of sensitive goods in a timely fashion. Primarily consisting of harpies and tough ground units, TMS offers worldwide coverage for their services. Harpies are used to transport goods vast distances in a short amount of time, while the tougher ground suits can carry packages through hazardous locations that the frail harpy suits would be ill equipped for. While individual suits in TMS may have different relations with the other factions, TMS itself strives to remain neutral in the chaos that has erupted following the discovery of the first suits. From this, science based groups have worked with TMS in reverse engineering suit technology, and a joint venture between TMS and small groups of scientists, while slow working, seem set on one day having a small colony on the moon. The future is looking ripe for space travel, and TMS will be right up at the front of the pack, forging a new way ahead, so long as there is a profit to be made. Transactions range from legitimate corporate mail delivery to shady deals made on the SNet to occasional cartel activity. As long as there is money on the table, TMS will be the first on the scene. Despite the seeming lack of morals, TMS is strongly committed to remaining neutral in political affairs, so as to remain an open and attractive option for every kind of buyer. Positions ;Standard courier: : The average postal worker. Generally equipped with a mesh or light harpy suit, they move packages from point A to point B. Not quite dangerous in and of itself, but unsavory customers might set up a false shipment so as to lure a suit into a trap, and then salvage the remains, looking for useful parts. ;Heavy courier: : The ground based couriers, they tend to favour heavier armour over mobility, and as such can be relied upon to go places normal couriers can't. If you need to get a package through a warzone, a natural disaster, or hazardous terrain, they can be relied upon to get the job done. ;Moon Ops : : TMS plans on one day having a small base of operations on the moon, and as such will require employees to man the station. Research in collaboration with science bases on the moon will hopefully lead to the betterment of mankind, and there's gonna be a lot of money in it. ;Deniable Assets: : Basically, corporate espionage. It keeps TMS healthily aware of what it's competitors are planning, and occasionally disrupt rivals movements. Mainly stealth suits with hacking upgrades, they don't deliver physical goods so much as information. If you need to find something out, and it has to do with a mega corporation, chances are these guys already know about it. ;Asset Recovery: : Some deals just go bad. People don't deliver what they promised, some get violent, and others try to steal from TMS. These guys exist to make sure that those kinds of behavior get put to an end. Fast. Comprised mainly of combat armours, they are the closest to what the TMS would call it's army, though obviously they would never be used as such. Category:Factions Category:Thunderbird Mail Service Category:PACYOA: AD